


Moonlight Over A Blind Sun

by The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, F/M, Historical References, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell/pseuds/The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus swore that she would always be by Russia's side, but doubts started to rise on her mind and far away from home, on a bleeding city a meeting with a rebellious country would change her life from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Over A Blind Sun

The night was the hardest time for her for quite a while. What used to be her favourite time of the day, was starting to turn into her living nightmare. Everything could be hidden in the darkness but not her thoughts. Or perhaps her blasphemies, for such doubts and regrets were sinful in her mind. Since when did she started to think such horrible things about her brother? Wasn’t he righteous as always? All he did was for them right? Then why… Why did those thoughts insisted in haunting her mind at night? When everything was dead silence it was when a war would lift inside her head.  
  
Deep down she was starting to think that Russia was going out of hand. The ice queen had a buried conscience along with feelings. She wasn’t so heartless and most certainly not blind. She was starting to see how obsessive her brother was becoming and her past mistakes. But she loved Ivan at his best and at his worst, even if the whole world was against him, her love would not diminish.  
And she would follow him everywhere even if that meant being away from home for months, like it was the case on that moment.  
  
They had arrived a few days ago to that god forsaken place, but it proved to be a challenge for Russia to control all the riots every single day. There was an uncommon will, a taste for freedom on those people that drove them to never give up on their protests. Russia would never let her go with him to where the fights were and that was killing her inside.  
She hated being stuck on that house, waiting. That was the worst part, the wait. In which every single day she would try to know as much as she could about the situation on the streets and how was Russia doing. Then after an eternity has passed Ivan would come back at last. Late at night and exhausted.  
  
Just like that day. Past midnight and no signs of Russia. Natalia and Katyusha were sitting on the living room in complete silence, Ukraine trying to read a book and Belarus staring outside the window, completely still.  
  
\- Natalia… - Ukraine was scared. It was obvious on her voice but she was trying to be strong and not despair. But most of all she was holding on for the sake of her sister. She had to, Belarus needed someone to calm her down.  
  
\- Hm?  
  
\- Don’t worry… He’s fine. I know he is.  
  
\- I know.  
  
\- Still you’re not going to calm down right?... Natalia…  
  
\- I will only calm down when he crosses that door. Ekaterina I know that you’re trying to make me see this on a brighter light but I just can’t.  
  
\- We should be at home… All of us… - Ukraine poured what was on her heart for a long time, putting her book aside. Her blue eyes, usually with a spark of joy on her eyes, were now empty with worry. For both her sister and her brother for different reasons.  
  
\- If big brother wants to be here then I’ll be too. I’ll always be at his side.  
  
Katyusha looked at her sister. Belarus had always been a stern girl. So cold towards strangers but at the same a burning fire inside her. Natalia was never afraid, never backed down, not even flinched. Or at least never showed that side to anyone. Perhaps not even to herself. She lived for Russia that was enough for Belarus. But Ukraine knew inside her, that even she was starting to question Ivan. And that was breaking her inside. That last phrase was said in such way that it seemed like Natalia was trying to convince herself than any other person.  
  
Suddenly a sound coming from the door and some farewells said in Russian to a leaving car, made both jump from their places. They both ran to the entrance, where they found Russia placing his coat on the hanger.  
  
\- Big brother!! – Natalia ran to Ivan hugging him tightly.  
  
\- Oh girls you’re still up? It’s so late at night I told you to not wait for me. – he said hugging slightly his sister, clearly with some troubles with one of his arms.

\- What’s wrong with your arm?... – Ukraine asked holding his hand worriedly.  
  
\- Ah this? – Russia smiled to her to calm her down, while still holding Belarus with the other arm – It’s just a scratch don’t worry about it.  
  
\- It looks serious big brother. You have to rest, we’ll take care of things.  
  
Russia smiled softly, he knew that they were both worried and certainly Belarus had been on the edge of leaving the house searching for him despite Ukraine best efforts to calm her down. Not that Katyusha wasn’t calm herself but Russia knew that she did her best to keep everyone, especially Natalia, minimally peaceful.  
Ivan had insisted for them to stay back at home but they wouldn’t listen and claimed that they wouldn’t leave him alone. As grateful he was for their concern he didn’t liked to put them in danger and that’s why they had to stay on that house, safe from all the riots while he took care of things. That didn’t pleased them, especially Natalia but that had been his condition. They could accompany him but they had to follow his request and not leave the house. Not until it was safe.  
  
As they entered the living room, Russia sank on one of the couches near the fireplace looking absolutely spent, sighing loudly and closing his eyes.  
  
\- I’ll get you some soup, you haven’t ate anything since this morning I bet – Ukraine said going in her way to the kitchen  
  
\- You need to eat. – Belarus stated lifting his sleeve so she could look better at his gaping wound. It really didn’t had a nice look.  
  
\- I’m not hungry thank you.  
  
\- Have you ate anything yet?  
  
\- … No.  
  
\- Then this argument is over big brother. Who did you this? – she asked, frowning.  
  
\- Oh don’t worry about that. He got punished~ - Russia smiled happily like he always did, while watching his sister get some bandages. She didn’t said anything, as long as Russia would come home just with a treatable scratch she could live with it. It could be much worse.  
  
\- I just wish that this situation would end so we can all go home at once – Katyusha came back placing a bowl of soup in front of Russia.  
  
\- Don’t worry Ukraine, in the end they will all become one with me – he said still with his childish smile. But he was getting tired of the situation, the tension on his voice was perfectly audible. But shoving his poorly hidden anger aside, Ivan grabbed his soup with care – I will end up breaking this country’s will. Eventually he’ll give up. Ah borscht soup, my favourite!  
  
Natalia frowned a bit while starting to clean the wound on his arm, she didn’t liked that a bit, who knew how long was that fight to keep going? No one dared to say a word for a while, the environment on that room was strangely heavy, like everyone was a ticking bomb about to explode but no one dared to make a move. They just stood there waiting for something to happen. Until Ivan broke the silence.  
  
\- Belarus I know that I want to say something, you’re not happy. What is it? - Katyusha held her breath looking at Natalia, knowing that Russia was taking a big step in the dark by asking such a thing.  
  
\- I’m fine. – she answered shortly, never stopping her cleaning. The last thing she wanted was to argue with Ivan.  
  
\- Natalia, do you really thing that you can lie to me?  
  
\- Big brother I don’t like this. – Belarus just couldn’t kept her opinion for herself any longer. Russia needed to hear her, it was too late to stop. A fire was burning on her chest, all the anger and frustration for not being allowed to protect her brother, the powerless feeling of seeing him get hurt and beaten every single night. – I think it’s enough. You’re hurt every single night and me and Katyusha are always sick with worry with you.    
  
\- _Vy dumayete, chto eto dostatochno_?... (You think that’s enough) – too soft. That voice was too soft and too calm. Almost like a whisper – After… Everything we went through Natalia… You want to tell me that it’s enough?...  
Belarus got up looking at Russia, not scared but with eyes hard as iron. Ukraine was completely lost there, two forces were colliding and neither of them would back down.  
  
\- It is enough. Because when you reach the point where you come home wounded and exhausted over and over… How many times this did happened big brother? What are you trying to prove?  
  
\- We had nothing!! Nothing Natalia! We can have it all now! I thought that you were on my side….. My own sister…… Not you Belarus…. – he got up, almost lost on his despair, looking at Natalia but barely seeing what was in front of him.  
  
\- Ivan… - Belarus held his hand making him sit, there was no point in disturbing him. She crossed the line and she shouldn’t had said anything – Listen to me. I will always, _always_ be at your side. I’m sorry if I bothered you. You don’t have to doubt about my loyalty big brother.  
  
Russia sighed, that hypothesis had never crossed his mind. He had to admit, Natalia sometimes scared him with her obsession about him, but he knew that when times were hard she would stand by him and he couldn’t be more grateful about that.  
  
\- Belarus I know that you want to help but I’ll feel much better knowing that both of you are safe. That makes me really happy you know? So please don’t be mad. I got something for you two.  
  
\- Ivan you didn’t had to… - Ukraine said wondering if he had any trouble in getting them the gifts. In a city where riots would explode at any seconds it had been extremely dangerous of his part. Ivan smiled and took a small package from his pocket, giving it to Belarus. He hoped that the present would appease her, since he knew that he would have to deal with her insistence in helping him.  
  
\- What is it? – she asked curiously, accepting the gift – I hope it wasn’t expensive big brother.  
  
\- Don’t worry about that. Come on open it, see if you like.  
  
Sounds of ripped paper along with the cracking wood burning on the fireplace were the only thing that could be heard for a couple of seconds before Belarus gasped on surprise.  
On her hands she held a hair bow, like the ones she used to wear, but that one was certainly the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. It was indeed a delicate handmade work, the pearly knitted lace around the black fabric gave it an exquisite look.  
  
\- I love it big brother, thank you!  
  
Russia smiled pleased with her reaction, and immediately gave his gift to Ukraine.  
  
\- I think this was your face.  
  
A pendant shone and danced with the fire light as Ukraine took it from the box it came in, smiling happily with such gift. It had a brown gem that almost seemed alive observing everyone around. It had a tiny universe inside it from the way it glowed.  
  
\- It’s an opal but people call it Dragon’s Eye.  
  
\- Ivan it’s beautiful… - she answered without taking her eyes of the gem – Are you sure this wasn’t too expensive?  
  
\- Don’t worry you two, nothing is too much for my sisters. I promise you two that everything will end up soon. – Ivan got up from his seat, placing his bowl on the table in front of him and pulling his sleeve down with care.  
  
\- I’m not done big brother – Belarus grabbed a bandage with the intention of making Russia sit down again so she could finish the treatment but Ivan refused.  
  
\- I’m alright really. I just need some rest that’s all and you two should do the same. Natalia I hope that when you look at that hair bow you remember that all I do is for us all. Therefore you must trust me and do what I say alright?  
  
It took her a minute to answer, fighting against her will to answer back she simply nodded weakly looking to the ground.  
  
\- Good. Have a good night girls.  
  
\- Sleep well… - muttered Katyusha, more worried with her sister than paying attention to what Ivan had said.  
  
Belarus squeezed slightly the bow as soon as the door was closed.

* * *

  
She sat still on the windowsill looking down to the snow covered street for hours. The bow had been thrown on the ground on her fury and it annoyed her so much that she’s couldn’t even stand looking at it.  
  
Natalia knew what Russia’s game was, he wanted to make her feel guilty for trying to go against his wishes and gave her a token to remind her of her allegiance. Every single time she’d look to the bow she would be reminded that she had to do whatever he said without questioning.  
Ivan knew exactly what to do to keep her on the place he wanted. There was no need for shouting or any other persuasion, just plain guilt and a memento.  
  
But Ivan only knew half what she really thought… If Russia knew that she was starting to doubt his rationality…  
No, she couldn’t had such thoughts, she remembered when they had nothing and had to live in the freezing Siberian cold, fighting for survival each day, now it was only normal that Russia wanted to be great wasn’t it?...  
  
\- “You are already great big brother… But… Isn’t this too much?....” – but no, she wouldn’t betray Russia, the object of her eternal devotion, she would always support him.  
Katyusha had went to bed hours ago despite her insistence of making her company, she finally had convinced Ukraine to leave her alone for a while, since she wouldn’t be able to sleep so soon.  
  
She glanced slowly to the bow laying still on the floor, like it was almost toxic when suddenly a wave of anger overwhelmed her. Who did Russia thought she was? One of his subordinates that he could blackmail? That was a low trick. She picked it up furiously and tied her hair back in a ponytail and without looking back she decided to do the unthinkable. Disobey Russia’s direct orders.

* * *

  
Belarus stepped outside the house, closing the door softly behind her so no one would hear her leave. The city was emerged in a deadly silence, the only thing that was moving at all was the soft wind making the snowflakes spin around in a delicate dance.  
Hard to believe that it was the same city that spend days after days rebelling against her brother. She wasn’t slightly afraid though, only an insane person would dare to attack her, it would be the last thing it would do.  
  
Natalia liked walking alone at night when everything was quiet, she liked hearing the howling wind and feel the cold on her face. Being around many people was not her style, every single time she had to go to those world meetings she cringed with such thoughts. Too crowded and noisy.  
She started to enjoy the night again and somehow she felt a weight leaving her chest while walking through the empty streets. It felt good to wander freely even if it was a forbidden liberty but it seemed it helped her releasing some of her mind demons.  
  
 No one would know she was out there, the night kept everything hidden, her included. Belarus blended well with loneliness and cold. An untouched ice queen. Silently deadly, like her winters.  
She missed her place, the more she strolled aimlessly the more she realised that. There was a sense of familiarity on that city that was making her feel nostalgic. Perhaps it was the snow or the dark mountains by the edge of the city. The land was filled with strange tales, unholy creatures and a sense of dread coming from that chain of mountains that held so many secrets. It was a shame that she couldn’t learn more about it given the circumstances.  
  
Snapping from her thoughts, she suddenly noticed some faint footsteps being covered by the snow and some smears of blood. She was certainly getting closer to where a conflict had set place. Natalia looked at her left seeing a tight, little corridor between two huge buildings leading to an open area.  
Something called her there, she would never be able to explain what was it but when she noticed, she was already walking in the middle of a square, where clearly the conflict had been greater.  
  
The snow on the ground was a mess, blood everywhere and everything out of place. A tiny battlefield, only illuminated by the dim moonlight giving to that place a grim look but such auspicious scenery didn’t disturbed her.  
But something was bothering her walk, a strange sound was getting on her nerves. What was that? Sounded like something was trying to climb a wall causing some rocks to fall in the water.  
  
Belarus narrowed her eyes trying to figure from where the sound was coming from, until she saw it. Hidden in the shadows, as dark as the night could be. A well. Quite an old one. And something climbing out of it, letting himself fall heavily on the snow, panting.  
She stepped closer, without any fear on her eyes, just pure raw curiosity. It wasn’t simply anyone that not only managed to climb a well but also kept himself from drowning.  
Without knowing Belarus had signed her fate from the moment she approached that well, everything would change from that moment.

* * *

  
Her steps were not indifferent to him. He could hear them clearly, heels hitting on the naked stone, firm and gradually approaching. From his exhausted state, he managed to raise his eyes from the ground and look up to meet eyes as cold as steel looking at him.  
A low laugh emerged from the depths of his throat. That was indeed his lucky day. Like he didn’t had enough troubles getting out of that well, the first person that he found had to be on the Russian side.  
  
\- If you’re going to try to finish the job at least let me get up. You don’t greet ladies on the ground – he said snickering while getting up.  
  
Belarus looked more attentively to the man dripping wet, looking exhausted but still showing a sarcastic smile on his lips.  
  
\- Well, well, well if it isn’t Russia’s little sister Belarus.  
  
\- Romania. Should I ask why you were inside the well?  
  
\- Maybe, but your brother must be able to explain it to you as well as me. – still breathless he got up without never taking his eyes off Natalia – Come on drop the innocent act, what do you want? Did he sent you to finish me?  
  
\- You’re going against big brother’s wishes. – A short and cold answer, like all her belief was embed on it.  
  
\- Yes and I don’t think I’ll change my position so soon. No matter how many times I’m thrown here… - he said looking to the well with a bitter smile – I’ve always been a good climber.  
  
Ignoring his pathetic attempt of being sarcastic, she simply looked at Romania like he was a blatant fool. He had no chance against Russia and running away from his capital to seek refuge on a city in the middle of a chain of mountains only added a certain cowardice to him in her point of view.  
It was pointless to resist but if he was so determined to do it at least he should have faced Ivan in Bucharest and not forcing them to search for him like a witch hunt.  
  
\- You wouldn’t be thrown in the well if you didn’t resisted so much.  
  
A loud, almost amused laughter echoed suddenly on that square and on the adjacent dark streets.  
He laughed until his bones hurt, until he poured all his anger and rage on that laughter.  
  
\- Belarus, care to walk with me? – Romania finally asked still chuckling a bit, clearly something was extremely amusing for him but Natalia couldn’t grasp what.  
  
She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. There was not even the slight chance for her to trust him, especially when he was with such deranged look. Romania was fool enough to try to attack her, but then again that wasn’t exactly her main concern. Not even with those rumours about him and his supposed magical powers.  
If his hands were cut off quickly he couldn’t do anything, and Belarus didn’t had any doubts that she was faster with her knives than anyone trying to cast a spell or whatever he would try to do. She would comply for now.  
  
\- If I must. – she shrugged indifferently. There was nothing better to do at the moment and she was honestly curious about his intentions.  
  
The Romanian dashed with a surprisingly speed for someone who just had made quite the physical effort, Belarus had to run a bit to accompany his step, but he seemed like a hurricane. With destruction on his eyes and a boiling wrath about to explode. When his people bled he bled with them and nothing would appease his fury, only the Russian retreat and Natalia knew that would never happen. The only possible end would be the fall of Romania.  
And she could see that he was fighting desperately like a caged animal. He held a fool’s hope that he would come out victorious, a frantic battle cry of a fallen hero, his last charge only to meet defeat.  
  
The dark streets intertwined with each other like a web, if it wasn’t for his guidance Belarus would have been lost, contrasting with Romania walking with such confidence even though he was blinded by the night.  
None of them said anything else for a while, a deadly quietness on that city, the only sound that Belarus heard was someone closing their windows quickly. People were so frightened they would lock themselves inside their homes. Exactly what Russia was trying to do with her and Ukraine. Trying to protect them from the fights and keep them away from danger.  
Natalia felt being punched by guilt. Why did she had to be stubborn and insisted in taking a walk? Her reckless act could cost her dearly. She wasn’t supposed to be found. Natalia would have to deal with Vladimir later somehow.  
  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as the Romanian stopped by a backdoor of a large building and unlocked it.  
Inside it was pitch black again, matching with the aura of that city on those days. Automatically Natalia grabbed one of her knives discreetly waiting for an ambush. Not even a hint of concern on her expression though, she would paint the floor red with her attackers if she had to.  
  
Vladimir chuckled amused by her hidden reaction, what she didn’t showed on her expression her stance denounced it. He could tell that she wasn’t afraid, a deadly calm radiated from her, like a true ice queen without a single regret. Except that Vladimir never feared danger and was an expert in dancing with it so Natalia didn’t frightened him. He had an absolute respect for her fighting skills and sharp mind, Romania knew what he was facing.  
On his point of view the title of deadliest of the Slavs would be given to Belarus without even blinking. Russia was very dangerous, he knew that and right on that moment his greatest threat, but Natalia… She was like a sleeping destruction, lulled by the Siberian cold and danger hiding inside that delicate body. But what her fragility suggested was a lie and he knew it very well.  
Still that would not stop him from toying around with Belarus. It was extremely amusing to make her snap just a little bit, it felt like a game. A very dangerous one but that was part of the fun.  
  
\- Belarus think for a bit, it wouldn’t be wise of me to attack Russia’s little sister. All I want is for him to leave me alone, ambush you would only make things worse.  
Natalia stared at him blankly but loosening the grasp of her knife although never letting down her guard. Romania couldn’t be trusted under any circumstances.  
  
\- You have valid point for once. – Belarus ended up answering after a couple of seconds, giving him reason. It would be beyond senseless to attack her, if Romania was already with troubles in defeating Russia, making Ivan angry would be the end of the game for him. He would be crushed. With such thought she smiled a bit. Russia would not fail and finally they would all be able to go home.  
  
\- Besides heaven’s forbid me to attack such a dangerous lady~ - he said with a teasingly note on his voice.  
It was on a blink, faster than a lightning, the sound of something sharp being drawn and suddenly Romania found himself pushed against a wall and a knife on the nape of his neck.  
  
\- You’re starting to piss me off Vladimir. – the way he smiled as soon as she proffered those words, annoyed her beyond measure and the blade was pulled even more against his skin. That didn’t make the situation better but he couldn’t stop finding the situation extremely amusing. And a bit surprising at the same time. The deadliest of the Slavs was indeed worthy of that title and as such it was suicidal to mess up with Natalia but she was stronger than he had imagined, despite her height and delicate features. The way he had been pushed against the wall had not been gentle at all. But after centuries fighting against Hungary he had learnt to never overlook a woman’s strength.  
On the other hand her angered face was hilarious. She had to do better if she intended to scare him.  
  
With a quick movement he got loose of her deadly grip, pushing her slightly behind and throwing her knife away. Natalia rapidly recovered her lost weapon with a mix of fury and slight admiration. She had met many countries that ticked her nerves but Vladimir was starting to take the prize. That moment had taught her to keep her guard up, Romania was certainly more capable in battle than she had thought.  
  
\- Miss Arlovskaya for someone who seems to be so cold you sure blow up fast – he snickered while fixing his coat with such calm like nothing had happened – Anyway as much fun as this is, I still have something to show you.  
  
Romania didn’t even waited for her, turning his back and vanishing inside the building and blending with the shadows, the only thing announcing his presence there was the sound of his steps, getting fainter and fainter.  
Whatever she would find at the end of that darkness wouldn’t be good but it was too late to back down, so she followed him to the inside of the building preparing herself for the worst. After a few short steps something metallic hit her boots, making her almost trip.  
  
\- Careful – said the echo from above with Vladimir’s voice and laughter – You have stairs right in front of you~  
Besides being an absolute idiot, Romania was still extremely childish, why wasn’t she surprised? Now Natalia didn’t had any doubts that Russia would take over control soon. Perhaps it would be the best, it would teach him some respect.  
  
Carefully Belarus she started climbing it, at first slowly and carefully but as her eyes started to get used to the dark she quickened her pace, hearing above her hurried steps of someone who had done that trail way too many times.  
Suddenly after a turn she saw the end of the path and an open door, revealing a terrace with a view to an even bigger square than the one Belarus had previously been.  
She pushed the door a little more looking around in search of Romania only to find him looking down almost at one of the ends of the terrace.  
  
\- So? – she inquired stepping closer to him – What is it that you wanted to show me?  
  
\- Look down – Vladimir answer shortly – What do you see?  
  
As Natalia looked down, distinct sounds started to echo, at first almost like murmurs but then growing up until it was all she could hear.  
Sobs and weeps. Things being dragged through the snow leaving a bloody trail after them.  
Some people were recovering bodies of the bleeding ground, one of them caught particularly her attention. A young woman was looking around frenetically, an aura of despair emanated from her so strongly that even Belarus could feel it from there. Then she seemed to freeze for a second only to start running towards a semi hidden body on the ground.  
When she stopped digging, she held on her arms a small child. The sound the woman did was inhuman, the cry of a beast, the scream of absolute despair as if life had ended there and yet she was forced to keep living.  
There was no salvation for the child, it was clear that she had been shot several times and died due loss of blood.  
  
Natalia closed her eyes, regretting such destiny. If countries had a sad fate then humans certainly did too, for they were bound to suffer along with their countries. They would never die and that was cruel, humans died too much in their place. When death ran away from some, it would stalk incessantly others.  
Perhaps that was why Romania liked to play so much with death, she wondered.  
  
\- Like the scenery? – his voice made her snap of her thoughts, opening her eyes and looking at Vladimir that held a grave expression.  
  
\- You’re sick. – that was all Belarus could pronounce. It was truly disgusting, it almost seemed that she could smell the blood and for once it gave her nauseas. And the weeps of that woman weren’t helping her case, it was infesting her mind until there was nothing else she could focus on.  
  
\- Answer me.  
  
\- Of course not!  
  
\- Then tell me, do you still think that your brother is righteous? He did that Belarus. Indirectly but he’s the one to blame!  
  
\- He would never _EVER_ kill a child!! – she shouted angered and frustrated. That was crossing the line, she knew Ivan he would never have the blood of a child in his hands. Romania dashed quickly towards her, covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
\- I would suggest Natalia – he whispered on her ear lowly but clearly so she could understand him properly – That you would control that temperament of yours, unless you want to be found. See those people down there? If they catch you I can no longer be the responsible for their actions. I am their country but they have free will and trust me when I say that you don’t want to be caught by them. You think you can handle them? You will be overwhelmed in seconds and right now the only way for you to escape is those stairs right there and that path can be easily blocked. A country can’t die that’s for sure, but who knows how you’ll end up once they’ve finished with you.  
  
She bit him as hard as she could, making him flinch and look at her furiously, his red eyes sparking silent threats towards her but he didn’t backed down an inch although he removed his hand off her mouth.  
  
 - I think that your streets are red enough for tonight Vladimir. I do not wish to harm your citizens but if they try to attack me then I shall not be responsible by my own actions either. It’s me or them and I will act in self-defence.  
  
\- You underestimate these people.  
  
\- And you underestimate me.  
  
\- Not at all, I know what you can do. At least a good part of it. But like I’ve said it wouldn’t be such a good idea to attack a member of Russia’s family but try to reason with an angered crowd. So for everyone’s sake let’s keep our voices down. Now about your brother. Maybe he never killed a child directly but he’s the reason this is happening. – he pointed to the square, with a look of despair on his eyes -  That child is dead because it was caught in the middle of a fight between my people and Russian soldiers. I’ve brought you here to show you what he has done. Not even you can be so blind to the point of denying that he isn’t to blame!  
  
He had hit the core of her inner conflict. Her heart was beating so fast she thought that she had smelt her own death right there. Natalia almost wished it, to doubt her brother was worse than death she was sure of it.  
She got out of that house in order to take a walk and put her mind at ease, that was the main objective, instead she only found troubles and increasing doubts. All of those things held the name Romania on it. Natalia wanted from the bottom of her heart that he had stayed on that well, but fate has many twists and it seemed like she was bound to be punished for disobeying Russia and for having such doubts about him. The worst part was that she allowed those qualms to grow for quite a while. They’ve started so softly and quiet, like a weak breeze on a summer afternoon. Barely perceptible just the fainted caress one ones face and when she noticed it has transformed into a storm, ravaging her mind, killing her heart.  
  
\- We won’t back down Belarus but I don’t want more innocent blood spilled in vain. Convince your brother to leave.That was what she wanted. For them to go home and stop fighting. But Russia seemed to have something to prove to the world, he wanted to be bigger and greater than anyone else but he was blinded by his hubris and not even she do anything to stop him right now. 

\- I can’t. – she said in a whisper almost choking on her own words. It hurt her to know the state Russia was and how she was betraying him. She had to go back and never disobey him again. The bow slightly touched her neck and it looked like she had been licked by flames. It burned her to the bones.  
  
\- You can’t? I’m sorry to break it to you dear but your brother is dead scared of you, I’m sure that if you start with your obsessions and chasing him he’ll eventually listen you.  
  
Vladimir knew exactly where to hit and he expected for Belarus to get enraged but nothing of the sort happened. She just turned her back to him and started walking along the whole terrace, lost on her thoughts.  
Pale and cold under the starless sky of the city, Belarus looked like a haunting spirit wandering aimlessly through that place, lost and not knowing where she belong or where to turn. Suddenly she turned around to face Romania, and for a glimpse he swore that he saw some tears but on the other second there was nothing there.  
  
\- He won’t listen. – Natalia answered shortly hoping that he wouldn’t ask anything else – Your options are giving up or fighting. If you don’t want anyone else to die, surrender to him.  
Vladimir blew a bit of air to his hands trying to warm them up while scrubbing them against each other with a sad smile on his face.  
  
\- You know my answer Belarus.  
  
\- Then I can only hope that big brother conquers you quickly. For all people’s sake.  
A sarcastic scoff was heard in the night, Romania looking at Belarus with an expression of condescendence.  
  
\- Thank you for your consideration Miss Arlovskaya, so very kind of you~ I can only hope that I beat your brother quickly then.  
  
In the distance the sound of a lonely church bell announced the hours, its echo died alone in the dead of the night. Natalia noticed how everything was quiet now. The weeps of despair had vanished, just like that poor woman.  
It was too late at night she should return soon but there was something worrying her. She couldn’t take that risk but there was no guarantees that she would be safe. She would have to ask Romania and hope for a miracle. If not, drastic measures would have to be taken.  
  
\- You can’t tell my brother I was here you hear me? I assure you that I’ll do worse than simply throwing you to a well.  
The threat was supposed to frighten the Romanian but somehow she already knew that it wouldn’t be so easy. She had no other choice, if he opened his mouth in the morning to Russia about their nightly encounter she would have to live with Russia’s disappointment for the rest of her eternity. Natalia swore to herself that she would never go against Ivan’s wishes, she would stay at the house like he wanted and would never defy him again. She wouldn’t throw everything away by a simple moment of selfishness. After all he was her most beloved person in the whole universe. What was she thinking? As long as he was happy what mattered the rest of the world to her?  
But the wind was treacherous, the wind was against Natalia since the beginning, all her secrets had been heard by it and she was betrayed.  
  
That bow had been a sign of a bad omen since the beginning, it carried heavy burdens for Belarus and now it decided it was time to be released from her grasp.  
The knot wasn’t as tight as it should, from all the running it had set loose and the wind took it from her. She tried to grab it but Vladimir caught it first, picking it up from the floor and examining it closely.  
  
\- Give it back that’s mine. – she said walking hastily in his direction, ivory gold hair floating in the nightly breeze, but in a glimpse Romania had set a good distance between both once again. Natalia frowned worriedly, what was he planning to do?  
  
\- Such a pretty bow. I recognize this work, you won’t find it anywhere else but here. I wonder how did you got it…  
  
\- It’s none of your damn business give it back! _Ja zabju ciabie_ … (I’ll kill you)  
  
\- Whatever threats you are muttering there, it won’t get you anywhere – Romania answered sitting almost on the edge of the terrace without even bothering to look at Belarus, smiling happily to the bow – Let me guess it was a gift right? I can see it was, your initials are even sewn here on the one on the tips.  
Belarus expression told him all he needed to know, it was clear that she didn’t noticed that little detail. It was precious to her and she would do anything to have it back. That night would end up being quite lucky for him in end.  
  
\- So you say you want me to stay quiet about your little escape tonight to your brother isn’t that right?  
Natalia had lost, he had the upper hand now and there was nothing she could do now. Her knives were grabbed out of fury, how she wished that he would be wiped from the earth. One of them were thrown with a deadly accuracy, doing a deep cut on one of his cheeks on the moment he dodged the blade by jumping behind away from the edge of the terrace.  
Romania didn’t seemed to notice the wound nor the blood that was starting to run from it, he smiled at her triumphantly while grabbing tightly the bow.  
  
\- Is that how you start a trade Belarus? Where is your diplomacy? I’ll tell you what I won’t say anything to Russia, I’ll pretend I never talked with you or even saw you and I’ll even give your bow back.  
  
\- Spit it out what do you want, I don’t have patience for your games right now!  
  
\- Oh nothing too important, no one will even notice we were there! I’m sure you can arrange things for us without raising suspicions!  
She looked like she was ready to throw the second knife so he decided to cut the chase he had teased her enough for the moment.  
  
\- We need supplies after all thanks to your brother our resources are diminishing with considerable speed and we won’t be able to stock up so soon. I know that you’re using the storage close to river, so the deal is simple. Find us a way to get in, let us take some supplies and you’ll have your bow back and my vote of silence. Take it or leave it.  
  
That was his plan? A ridiculous blackmail? Belarus scoffed displeased like his presence was already a bother let alone making her hear such ridiculous nonsenses. Natalia didn’t even bothered to answer, immediately spun around in direction of the stairs, she didn’t had patience for him anymore.  
  
\- I suppose it doesn’t matter if your brother knows about what you did then – he waited for his words to sink on her, his smile widening the moment he saw Belarus freeze on her place. Natalia couldn’t live with that weight on her heart and Vladimir knew it.  
Belarus turned around to face him after a while, her glare anything but friendly but also an expression of resignation on her face.  
  
\- Give me three days. It doesn’t matter the outcome of your plan, big brother will beat you anyway.  
Romania passed over her victoriously starting to climb down the stairs without looking back.  
  
\- I’ll see you in three days then dragă~(darling). I can see we’re going to get along just fine! I suggest you hurry up, how are you supposed to get home if I don’t take you there?  
  
Belarus had no doubts that Russia would beat Romania sooner or later but until then she knew that she was playing with fire by associating herself with him in the slightest way.  
Now she would have more worries at night and her main concern went by the name of Vladimir Mihai Dragulescu, the country of Romania.


End file.
